Hallow's Eve
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* it's Halloween in Llanview and Marty finds herself in trouble when she finds Victor Lord chained in Todd's basement.
1. Chapter 1

Hallow's Eve

Marty knew that she was getting too old for trick and treating but she had told herself that this year was the last time. The last memory that she had of her parents was trick or treating when she had been a little girl. She remembered how much fun they all had together and now all these years later, she couldn't let go of the childish tradition even if all of her friends had abandoned it for years.

Jason and Megan were already at the harvest celebration...they had gone ahead of her and told her to find them when she was done acting like a child. She told herself that she didn't need them to have a good time as long as she had her own treat that she had brought. She took a swig out of the canteen of vodka and placed it back into her purse before she stumbled to the next house.

She shivered as she carried her bag of candy to the Manning household. She had heard the rumors that focused around the Quarterback Todd Manning and his family. They said that he had a twin brother that was locked in the basement. They said that their uncle was insane, and abusive and that their mother was an evil scientist that ran experiments on the boy that they kept chained in the basement. She thought about bypassing this particular house like all the others kids were doing, but the fear that emanated from this house provided her with an extra thrill that she just couldn't resist.

Marty walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Hello," she called out as the door creaked open.

The house was dark and there were cobwebs everywhere and it was hard to imagine that anybody even lived here. Curiosity got the best of her and she went into the house to find out if the rumors were true.

She crept down the basement stairs and saw him, a boy that looked like Todd, chained to the walls. She wondered if this was really Todd Manning or the infamous twin from all of the rumors.

"Todd, is that you?" she whispered in the darkness.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to leave before they see you," he warned as he looked into her eyes.

"Who are you?" Marty whispered.

"I'm Todd's brother Victor Lord JR.," he said.

"So the rumors are true," Marty gasped.

"You need to leave."

"I can't go without helping you," Marty said as she pulled on the chains.

"It's too late for me. Please leave before it's too late for you."

"It's already too late for her Victor," the man growled.

She peered in the darkness, but all she could see was his ominous shadow with two red eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. They got closer and closer to her as she saw his shadow descending down the staircase.

She trembled as she looked around for anything to use as a weapon, but there was nothing. "Please, please don't hurt me," she gasped out.

He pulled on the string in front of her and blinding light streamed into the room.

"They just get prettier and prettier don't they," he said as he roughly grabbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd looked around the room as he came down the stairs. The party had just begun and the house was already filled with people, but none of them was her.

"Who are you looking for?" Blair asked as she and Tea headed over to him.

"Have you guys seen Marty?" Todd asked.

"No, I don't think that she's coming Todd, so you may as well come and dance with me and Tea. I promise that I'll give you a treat," Blair said as she leaned into him and kissed him.

"Maybe later Blair," Todd said as he pulled away from her. "Megan and Jason just got here, maybe they know whether or not Marty is coming," he said as he headed towards the door.

"I told you that he isn't interested in you," Tea commented as she grabbed two drinks and handed one to Blair.

"Shut up Tea," Blair said as she walked towards Todd.

"Marty's trick or treating, but she said that she'll be here later," Megan explained to Todd.

"Todd, it's a party, come and dance with me," Blair whined as she tugged on his hand.

"One dance Blair," Todd said as he followed her to the dance floor.

"We'll see about that," Blair stated as she pressed her body against Todd's as they swayed to the music.

XOXOXO

"They just get prettier and prettier, don't they," he said as he roughly grabbed her by the waist.

"Please uncle Peter, don't hurt her like you did all the rest," Victor pleaded.

"I'm sorry Victor, but I like it rough," Peter growled as he tightened his hold around her arms.

"Please...I'm sorry for trespassing, just let me go," Marty pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"It looks like you've found the wolf Red," Peter growled as he ripped the top of her "Little Red Riding Hood," costume. "I'm going to devour you," he whispered as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Marty bit down on his tongue as hard as she could and then ran for the stairs when he instantly released her. She ran to the top of the stairs, but she hadn't been fast enough and he grabbed her before she could escape.

"I'm going to enjoy punishing you," Peter said as he threw her down the stairs.

"Don't hurt her," Victor continued to plead with his uncle.

"You can't save her Victor. It's been a long time since I've had a plaything to torment," he said as he smiled.

He looked down at his victim and became enraged when he realized that she had been knocked unconscious from the fall. He straddled her and slapped her over and over again until she had opened her eyes again.

"That's it baby...I want you to be awake when I punish you," he said as he ripped her bra off. He placed his mouth over her nipple and bit down as she screamed in pain.

He lifted her skirt and tore through her panties as he continued to bite her. He unzipped his pants and was just about to penetrate her when he felt his sister's presence in the room.

"Get off of her Peter. I need to examine her to see if she's ready for the procedure," Irene said as she began to cackle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you stop looking for Marty and pay some attention to me?" Blair whined as she turned Todd's face towards her own.

"I'm sorry Blair, but I can't shake the feeling that she's in trouble. I just won't be able to enjoy myself until I know that she's okay," Todd replied as he begun to pull away from her.

"Marty knows how to take care of herself Todd. Stay here with me and let me take care of you," Blair stated as she pulled him closer to her and grazed his penis through his jeans.

"I...I can't," Todd said as he pulled away from her once more and headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going Todd, I thought that we could share a dance together before you leave," Tea said as she approached him.

"I have to go and find Marty. Why don't you go and dance with Blair until I get back," Todd stated as he walked out of the party.

XOXOXO

"Irene, I'm not done punishing her, you can examine her later," Peter said as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her vaginal opening.

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to? You don't get to order me around any longer Peter. I hold all the power and you will get off of her as I told you to unless you want me to call the shadows to drag you to Hell where you belong," Irene said in a cold calculated voice.

Marty shivered as she saw eyes emerging within the shadows in the room. The shadows on the walls began to move and descend upon Peter as she heard them growl.

"That won't be necessary Irene, I'll do as you say. Just let me stay here so that I can take care of Todd," Peter pleaded and whined.

"This is your last chance Peter, if you ever challenge my authority again I'll feed you to the shadows," Irene said as the shadows in the room went back to their original position and the eyes disappeared.

"Let's get you to the examination room," Irene said to Marty as Peter climbed off of her.

"Mother, please don't do this," Victor pleaded.

"Everything that I do is for you Victor and you'll thank me when the experiment is successful, she said as she guided Marty into the next room.

XOXOXO

"What...what are you going to do to me?" Marty asked as they strapped her down to a bed.

"I have to check to see if you'r still a virgin," Irene explained as she placed her Latex gloves on and inserted a speculum inside of her.

"If she's not a virgin, will you give her to me to play with?" Peter asked as he salivated over the sight of her vagina being spread open.

"If she's been a slut then you can have her like the rest, but I have a good feeling about this one," Irene said as she placed her finger into her.

"I was right...her hymen is still in tact and is waiting for my son to shatter it," Irene whispered as her finger rubbed against her hymen.

Irene pulled her finger out of Marty and headed to the cabinet. She opened it up and pulled out a needle and a tube of blue liquid.

"What are you going to give me?" Marty asked as her voice trembled.

"Don't be afraid Marty. I'm not going to hurt you, this is going to help you enjoy yourself. It's also going to make you extremely fertile so that it will be easier for you to conceive my grandchild," Irene said as she pushed the needle into Marty's arms and inserted the drugs into her system.

"I'll be back with Victor," Irene stated as she left the room.

"Why couldn't you have been a whore like all the rest?" Peter shouted as he pulled her hair as hard as he could.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt her," Victor pleaded as Irene dragged him into the room by his chains.

"You're not going to hurt her, you're going to love her. She's a virgin just like you and I know that you're both going to enjoy your first time together. Look at her Victor and tell me that you're not attracted to her."

"I think I love her," Victor whispered as he looked at her. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen and the idea of merging their souls together had filled him with excitement.

"I know that you do Victor which is why I have worked so hard to make this moment possible for you...climb on top of the bed and show her how much you love her," Irene encouraged.

"I...I don't know. I want her, but I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"It's your choice son, but if you don't make love to her then I will have no other choice but to give her to your horny uncle to play with," Irene threatened.

"No, I'll make love to her," Victor said as he removed his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe that Todd left me in search of that skank Marty Saybrooke," Blair whined as Tea approached her with two shot glasses filled with pumpkin flavored Yeager.

"No, I have no idea what he sees in her," Tea agreed as she handed Blair her shot glass.

"Todd can go to hell...who needs him to have a good time anyways," Blair said as she downed her shot glass of Yeager and wrapped her hands around Tea and pulled her closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Tea asked as she nervously giggled.

"I'm having a fun time without Todd," Blair whispered as she pulled Tea into a scorching kiss.

XOXOXO

"Marty!" Todd shouted over and over again as he wandered the streets of Llanview. There were plenty of Trick and Treater's out, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

He felt the chills as he rounded the corner and spotted his childhood home. There was an eerie glow that seemed to be emanating for his house and he was afraid that Marty was in terrible danger. He ran towards his house hoping that he wasn't too late.

XOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry Marty, but I have to do this in order to keep you safe from my uncle. I won't let him use you as his plaything like he did all the other's," Victor stated as he walked closer to the bed.

"I know," Marty whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry...I love you and I'm going to make this a pleasurable experience for both of us," Victor said as he climbed on the bed and kissed her tears away.

Marty felt an intense pleasure coursing through her lower extremities as Victor continued to kiss her. He gently placed his lips over her own and then the kiss intensified as he pushed his tongue into her mouth with urgency. His hand massaged her breasts as he continued to kiss her.

She heard Todd calling out her name as the creaking of the front door opening echoed throughout the house.

"Don't worry son, I'm not going to let him spoil this moment for you," Irene said as she and Peter left the room.

"Do you want me to stop until Todd gets here?" Victor whispered in Marty's ear.

"No, I want this...I want you," Marty heard herself whisper back.

"Then you will have me," Victor said as he rubbed the tip of his penis against her opening. He gently pushed into her.

"Oh!" Marty cried out as he shattered her hymen. There was pain, but there was so much pleasure as well.

Victor thrusted in and out of her, harder and deeper with every thrust until they had exploded inside of one another.

"That was amazing Marty...I love you so much and I'm never going to let you go." Victor said as he pulled out of her and held her in his arms.

XOXOXO

Todd had been trying to open the bedroom door, but it was locked. Suddenly he felt it opening and he walked into his bedroom and saw her laying naked on his bed.

"What...what happened?" Todd asked.

"Where did he go? Where is he?" Marty cried out as she sat up. One minute she was laying in Victor's arms and the next minute, he was just gone...vanished into thin air.

"Where is who?" Todd asked.

"Your twin brother Victor."

"Marty, my twin brother Victor died when we were fifteen," Todd revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dead? He can't be dead...maybe you just thought he was," Marty whispered as the thought of giving her virginity to a ghost chilled her to the bone, but even as she said it, she knew that he was dead. There was no other possible explanation for why he had just vanished into thin air.

"I'm positive, he died on Halloween when he was fifteen along with my mother Irene and my psychotic uncle Peter," Todd whispered as he handed Marty his jacket and sat at the edge of the bed.

"But I saw them, all of them...they were here, I swear I saw them. I'm not crazy."

"I know, I've seen them too. Every Halloween since I was fifteen my mother and Victor come here and my uncle...well, he's lingered here since he died just to spite me."

"How did they die?" Marty asked.

"Victor was autistic and was born with a genetic illness that left him very sick. My mother Irene was desperate to give him a normal life...she even moved him to a hospital that specialized in his disorder. They helped him for many years but he died on Halloween just after we had turned fifteen. When my mother found him she killed herself," Todd explained.

"And your uncle Peter, how did he die?" Marty whispered.

"Peter was a sick disgusting bastard in life and in death and he deserved to die."

"What did he do to you?" Marty asked.

"He raped me on my fifteenth birthday. On Halloween he tried to rape me again, but I strangled him until he was dead and ever since then he's been haunting me."

"What did they do to you?" Todd asked as he untied her from the bed and grazed the bruises on her face.

"Peter was going to rape me, but Irene stopped him. She wanted Victor to take my virginity and get me pregnant."

"Was I too late? Did you and Victor..." Todd shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry," Marty whispered as she nodded her head.

Marty heard Peter's evil laugh echoing throughout the house and she wished that she was anywhere else but in this haunted house.

"It wasn't your fault. Let's get you out of here, you can borrow a pair of my clothes, Todd said as he handed her a pair of sweats and stepped out of the room.

"She belongs to your brother now," he heard Peter taunting him. He punched a hole in the wall as he silently vowed to keep Marty away from Peter, Irene and Victor. She was his girl and he would never let them take her away from him.

"Are you ready?" Marty asked as she stepped out in the hall.

"Let's go baby," he said as he grabbed Marty's hand and left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marty, what happened to you? Where's your costume?" Jason asked as he spotted Todd and Marty walking into the fraternity. Her face was covered with bruises and she was in a pair of sweats.

"I broke into Todd's house and I fell down the stairs and my costume got torn in the process," Marty stated leaving Victor, Irene and Peter out of the story. Todd was the only one that would believe the fantastical events that happened to her.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked as she gave her friend a hug.

"I'm okay...thank god Todd showed up when he did," Marty stated as she shuddered.

"I really think that you should rest. We can go to my room if you want?" Todd asked.

"That sounds great," Marty said. She had a headache and she was feeling tired and exhausted after everything that she had seen and experienced. She just wanted Halloween to be over with so that she could forget that whole night. It was too painful to think that she could never be with Victor, but at least she still had Todd in her life.

Todd grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Blair straddling a naked Tea while she fingered her.

"What's going on?" Todd asked as he smirked at his once lady lovers.

"I was determined to have a good time with or without you," Blair stated in defiance.

"Well it looks like you succeeded. Go ahead and use my bedroom tonight. Marty and I will find somewhere else to sleep," Todd said as he shut the door.

"We can go to Kevin's room. He's spending the weekend at Llanfair with his mother," Todd explained as they walked down the hall.

"I'll let you get some rest, I'll go check with Powell to see if I can sleep on his floor," Todd said as Marty climbed into Kevin's bed.

"Wait...I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you just hold me?" Marty asked.

"Of course baby," Todd said as he removed his pants and got down to his boxer shorts. He climbed into the bed and held Marty in his arms.

"I love you...I've always loved you and I'm always going to take care of you," Todd promised her as he kissed her.

The kiss intensified and Marty felt the familiar fluttering in her lower region. She had always loved Todd and even though she had fallen in love with Victor too, she could never be with him.

"I love you too," Marty whispered against Todd's kisses. "Make love to me," she encouraged.

"Are you sure baby?" Todd asked as he looked into her piercing blue eyes.

"I want to be with you," Marty pleaded as she tugged down his boxer shorts.

"Then you will be," Todd said as he removed her sweat pants.

Marty sat up and removed her sweatshirt as Todd threw their unwanted clothes on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," Todd whispered as he sucked on her breasts and let his penis slide against her glistening opening.

"Please," Marty whimpered with desire as Todd slowly merged their bodies and souls into one.

"Are you ok?" He whispered when he was inside of her.

"Mmmhmmm," Marty moaned with pleasure as Todd began to thrust in and out of her tight walls. She screamed out his name as they reached ecstasy simultaneously.

"I love you baby now and forever," Todd whispered as he pulled Marty closer to him and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," Marty whispered as she closed her eyes as she wondered if it was possible that she had created a baby with Todd and Victor.

XOXOXO

"What happened? Where are we? Where's Marty?" Victor pleaded as he found himself laying in a bed in a familiar looking hospital room.

"It's no longer Hallow's Eve and we had to leave the land of the living," Irene explained.

"Are we dead?" Victor asked.

"Many years ago on a Halloween night like tonight, I made a deal with the devil. I sold him my soul in exchange for you being set free from your pain and suffering. I learned that night that deals with the dark one very rarely turn out the way that you thought they would. After you died, I stole the dagger of the dark one and I killed him and killed myself so that I would take his power. I promised myself that I would let you experience all of life's greatest joys and tonight my promise came true when you found love with Marty," Irene whispered as she sat at the end of Victor's bed.

"Will I ever see her again?" Victor asked.

"Yes, but we'll have to wait until next Hallow's Eve."

"Why?"

"Hallow's Eve is the one night of the year when the line that exists between the living and the dead ceases to exist. Next Hallow's Eve, I will reunite you with Marty and your child wherever she is. In the meantime I want you to make a list of everything that you want to do with Marty and your baby and mommy will take care of everything," Irene whispered in the darkness.

The End


End file.
